The success of amusement park attractions, stage shows, concerts, night club events, or other special events, is often dependent in part upon the automated features of special effects. For example, devices used by night clubs, stage, theater or special effects professionals, are often automated devices, allowing the operator to continually operate the machine from a remote position. Such devices include fog machines, bubble making machines and mist machines.
Light, particulate matter, such as confetti or theatrical snow, is often used in stage productions or other special events. It is often desired to create a "storm" effect of confetti. Establishments such as Universal Studios use confetti dispensers for shows, such as their Totally Nickelodeon show. Disney World conducts a New Year's celebration at midnight, every night, at their Pleasure Island attraction. There are many other amusement parks that are using such confetti distributors to create a storm effect.
Conventional confetti dispensers are not able to reuse the confetti that has been through the machine.
It is an object of this invention to provide a confetti dispenser that is able to reuse confetti.
It is another object of the invention to have a confetti dispenser which is able to separate the confetti from any foreign objects that may be mixed with the confetti.
It is a further object of the invention to have a confetti dispenser that is portable, lightweight and able to be attached to any structure.
It is still another object of the invention to have a confetti dispenser having a remote confetti reservoir.
It is yet another object of the invention to have a confetti dispenser that can be reloaded while in use, either at the device itself, or at a remote confetti reservoir.
It is another object of the invention to self-feed confetti from the reservoir through the system giving the unit automated properties.
These and other objects will become apparent after consideration of the description of the invention which follows.